Here's To Us
Here's To Us, en español '''Esto Es Para Nosotros','' es una canción presentada en el episodio , cantada por New Directions, con solos de Rachel, en las Regionales. También es cantada en The Glee Project:Segunda Temporada por Ali Stroker. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a la banda Halestorm. Contexto de la Canción Es la última canción de la presentación de New Directions en las Regionales 2012. Durante esta presentación, Rachel tiene los solos e intercambia miradas con Finn. Letra Rachel: We could just go home right now Or maybe we could stick around For just one more drink, oh yeah Get another bottle out Let's shoot the breeze Sit back down For just one more drink, oh yeah Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few days Have gone too fast So lets give em hell Wish everybody well Here's to us Here's to us We stuck it out this far together Put our dreams through the shredder Let's toast cause things got better And everything could change like that And all these years go by so fast But nothing lasts forever Rachel y New Directions: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast Rachel y New Directions: If they give you hell Tell em to forget themselves Here's to us Here's to us Rachel: Here's to all that we kissed And to all that we missed To the biggest mistakes That we just wouldn't trade Rachel y New Directions: To us breaking up Without us breaking down To whatever's come our way Rachel: Here's to us Here's to us! New Directions: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Rachel y New Directions: Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few days Have gone too fast Rachel y New Directions: So let's give em hell Wish everybody well Rachel: Well! New Directions: Here's to us Here's to love Rachel y New Directions: All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast If they give you hell Tell em forget themselves Rachel: Here's to us New Directions: Here's to us Rachel: Oh here's to us New Directions: Here's to us Rachel y New Directions: Here's to us Here's to love (ND: Here's to us) Rachel: Wish everybody well Rachel y New Directions: Here's to us Here's to love Here's to us Rachel: Here's to us 'Curiosidades' * Los productores tuvieron que cambiar varias partes de la canción original porque incluía muchos improperios. ** 'Lets shoot the shit' cambió a 'Lets shoot the breeze.' ** 'All the times that we fucked up' cambió a 'All the times that we messed up' ** 'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass' cambió a 'Cause the last few days have gone too fast' ** La segunda vez que Halestrom canta 'If they give you hell, go tell them to fuck themselves', pero fue cambiada a 'Tell them to forget themselves'. * Irónicamente, cuando Rachel canta "Sit back down (Siéntense)", la audiencia se levanta. * Es el tercer solo de Rachel en una competencia. * Específicamente, su segundo solo en regionales. * Es la primera vez que se usan los balcones en una presentación. * Kurt y Blaine no aparecen en esta cancion